


there will be no memory of you and no regret

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, Introspection, Spoilers, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: "His hands hurt and his throat was scratchy from something he dare not name. They would hit him until he couldn’t stand if they saw. Oh, they followed his lead now, but…The problem with demigods was that they were still half-human."The thought of Deimos' character through the game and his mental state.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	there will be no memory of you and no regret

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a fragment of Sappho's poetry.

The first thing they did was beat the fear out of you. Deimos had learned that before he even knew his name.

He had friends as well, ones who learned. Not all of them got up for repeat lessons when the ones in the masks were done with them, though. He couldn’t find it in himself to care after a year or so.

 _You are a demigod_ , they’d whisper to him at night when his muscles ached from his sword and his mind was covered by cloudy fog in exhaustion, _you are above all others_. 

Above all else. It was a fitting description. Even at fifteen summers, he stood a head above all his other training mates, pounding them into dust to toughen them up. He filled his armor and eventually the sword became a part of him, his fingers twitching when he didn’t have the ability to hold it. 

Night in, night out training, never-ending even as new scars decorated his old, faded ones; like a spider’s webbing across his body, his back.

Demigod he was. But-

 _Alexios_.

 **Her** whisper was the one that began to fill his ears after that night in the cave, **her** voice filled with unknown sentiment- 

- _terror, disbelief, joy?-_

overtook him, familiar in a way it had no reason to be. Sounds of an eagle, flashes of life-

- _a warm smile like the summer sunset, a name he didn’t know called out softly, strong arms holding him so tightly-_

filled every sense of him until he couldn’t touch anything, hands trembling just so. He tasted copper in his mouth, like blood but more potent.

And _oh_ -

Oh no.

* * *

A stone heart would be broken apart with enough time and persuasion from a warm sea, washing away at it until it was smooth.

Deimos had fashioned himself to bear a wooden heart instead, immovable and cold. Even should it crack or break, it would splinter in his enemy's hands.

The only thing stones were good for were hitting; they couldn’t hit back. Blood poured from his knuckles, nails breaking against the cliff as he beat into it and scratched like he was a lion sharpening his claws.

_What happened to you?_

_We can go back to the way things were if we can find her._

_We still found each other, brother._

_How_ ** _dare_ **_you._ He could feel himself want to scream at her. _Was throwing me off a mountain not enough back then? Now you want to finish me here?_ It was much too late for that now, though. He was grown now, he was- He was…

He was a weapon.

He was a demigod.

His hands hurt and his throat was scratchy from something he dare not name. They would hit him until he couldn’t stand if _they_ saw. Oh, they followed his lead now, but…

The problem with demigods was that they were still half-human.

* * *

Athens had burned under his fist. He had felt the old man’s blood decorate his front as he dragged the blade across his throat. He had heard screams, smelled shit from dead bodies and seen blood run through streets and on battlefields in equal measure. He had felt the fire lick his face and body from burning trees. And everywhere he had gone, his sister-

- _Kassandra the Eagle Bearer, he had come to learn her name was, and wasn’t that humble of her-_

-had followed.

To Pylos.

To Amphipolis.

The arrow in his back had barely hurt, he had recovered easily. But it was the sting of betrayal, something sour in his gut, that wouldn’t leave. Once he had learned who it was, what had happened, he had left with only his armor and sword. 

Curse the Cult and their falsely sweet words. 

Curse them and their whips and tools. 

Curse their... Their lies.

He could feel the wind on his face, the sun warming him as he looked down at the endless grass, meeting the sea somewhere in the distance.

They’d be here soon enough, he knew. His dear _mater_ and sister. Not that it mattered all that much. He had no use for them anymore. And they had little use for him.

The wind whistled, turning hollow in his mind. The sea of grass stretched out endlessly in front of him. And Deimos tasted something coppery in his mouth, like blood but oh, so much more potent as he heard armored boots hurrying to the top of the mountain after him.

 _Fear_.

* * *

The call of an eagle sounded off somewhere in the distance. The summer sunset was red and orange and purple like a tapestry.

His sword wasn’t so heavy and didn’t see as much usage now, but it was familiar as he sharpened it from his place on the roof.

“Alexios!” A voice called out, and he forgot to flinch this time. He looked down to see his sister staring up at him knowingly, with a very clear look that she was not allowing the food to go cold again tonight. “Are you coming?”

“In a minute.”

It satisfied her enough that she only gave him one more warning glance before heading back into the house, their _mater's_ voice welcoming her in. He looked back up at the sky, putting his sword to the side.

And for the first time in a long while, there were no demigods. Just Alexios of Sparta.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done anything like this so please let me know what you think/if you would like to see more! Leave a comment or stop by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
